Hostages on Airforce 1
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Airforce 1 is taken Hostage, what will happen
1. The ballet and the ball

**Author's note: I watched the film "Air Force One" last night and this story came to me.It will be similar to the movie, but also very different. **

**Due to language and violence it will be rated M. **

**Turkmenistan is a country which used to be part of the USSR. It is now run by a dictator and is one of the worst dictatorships in the world, you can get life in prison for saying anything bad about the president, like that he is a short man who wears a wig (which is actually true, he is only 5 foot 1). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Commander in Chief" or the movie "Air Force One" **

**HOSTAGE ON AIR FORCE ONE **

**Chapter 1. The ballet and the ball**

The President of the United States had just visited Turkmenistan to celebrate that a new democratically elected Government was now in power there.

Turkmenistan had been under a dictatorship for many years, and General Petro, the country's dictator, had a close relationship with the leadership of the terrorist cell "Al Quaeda". But General Petro had been arrested a few weeks ago and his dictatorship was over now.

Three weeks after the arrest, the new democratically elected President of Turkmenistan would have his first State Dinner with the President and the First Gentleman of the United States.

That day, Mac and Rod entered Turkmenistan's Presidential Palace (located in Ashgabat) and met the new President and First Lady of that country. Rod and Mac were shown around the Presidential Palace and, later at night, they had a lovely dinner. During the State Dinner, Mac made a speech were she said that she was glad that General Petro was arrested and that she and the Turks would hopefully have a good relationship in the years to come. Later, everyone had a great time at the ball.

Maly Theatre, Moscow, Russia 

The first children and Kate didn't go to the State dinner. Amy, who had recently fallen in love with the ballet, really wanted to go to the Russian Ballet and see Cinderella in Moscow. Mac and Rod had said it was ok.

Grandma Kate and her grandchildren entered the theatre and were photographed everywhere.

Amy was so excited. She had asked to wear her special ballet outfit with a lovely pendent of two ballet slippers on her neck, she had also whined until Kate bought her a Cinderella tiara, which was being sold in the foyer.

Kate had been also really looking forward to the trip to Moscow and to see the ballet.

The twins, however, were not as thrilled. Horace and Rebecca had asked to stay home since they wanted to have a wild and very fun party at the White House. However, Mac and Rod had made the twins go to the ballet too (much to their dislike) as soon as they found out about Horace and Becca's little plan.

As they entered the theatre, Horace whined…

Horace: I can't believe you are making me come here, grandma.

Kate: There is nothing wrong with a boy coming to the ballet

Horace: Yeah, right. I can just hear the guys at school. Grandma, please, it's not too late for me to go back to the hotel.

Rebecca: Hey! If you are going back then so am I. I'm not infatuated with the idea of watching dancing for hours.

Amy was getting sick of her sister and brother's whining. The little girl was really looking forward to the ballet and she was not going to let them ruin it for her.

Amy: Well, I can't wait! Grandma, can we get those little binoculars? Please? So I can watch everything better…

Becca and Horace started to laugh at their sister. At least she was having a good time.

Rebecca: We are in the front row, Amy. Those binoculars are for the people who are in the back and high up.

Eventually, they took their seats and the ballet started. As Amy and Kate enjoyed the performances, Horace and Rebecca spent the whole night laughing at the men in tights.

Rebecca: How gay do they look!

Horace: Yeah, I know.

The two of them were giggling when Rebecca suddenly felt a pain in her side. Her grandmother had nudged her with her elbow. But, unfortunately, that just made her and Horace laugh louder.

When the interval came up, Kate reprimanded the twins.

Kate: The behavior from the 2 of you is appalling! You are acting like children!

Rebecca: Sorry, grandma.

Horace: Yeah, sorry.

Kate: Well… you will be. For the rest of the show, Amy and I will sit between you, and I will tell your parents about this.

They sat in their places again and enjoyed the rest of the show. On the way back to their hotel, all Amy did was talk about the dancers.

Amy: All the girls were really pretty! I am going to ask mommy and daddy if I can have ballet lessons…. and I love Cinderella so much. Grandma, thank you for taking me.

They got back to the hotel, but Amy was too excited to sleep and she was up all night dancing in her room. Kate was exhausted and had to go to Amy's room various times to try and get her to sleep.

**The next day. Air Force One**

Mac boarded Air force One and immediately changed into her navy flight jacket. Then she went with Rod to her private cabin. Once there, they lay on her bed and started to kiss. It was the first time they had been on their own for ages. Mac had work to do but it would just have to wait. She was enjoying the time with her husband very much. They made love in the cabin and lay on the bed cuddling, both feeling very happy.

Rod: Well, Madam President… we are now members of the Mile high club.

Mac laughed and Rod rolled over on top of her they started to kiss passionately again.

Mac: Well, Mr. Calloway… do you want to go again? You know, once you are in the mile high club, your always in it.

They started to kiss again and then the plane started to descend. The plane's sudden movement surprised the couple.

Mac: This must be the plane landing in Moscow, I presume. Let's go meet Mom and the kids.

Several minutes later, the kids and Kate boarded the plane and Amy ran to her mother and father.

Amy: Mommy, Daddy, the ballet was really good…

Mac looked over at her two oldest children, who had both flopped onto a couch with their MP3 players on and whose heads were bopping to a different song.

Mac: Did you two enjoy your trip?

They never replied, since were unaware that their mother was even talking to them

Mac: DID YOU TWO ENJOY YOUR TRIP?

Rebecca pulled her earphone out of one ear and replied...

Rebecca: Men dancing around in tights, what fun we had!

There was a very sarcastic tone in her voice, but the truth was that she had actually enjoyed it deep down. Well, at least a lot more than Horace did…

Mac So, Amy… what was your favorite part of the ballet?

Amy moved over to her mother and sat on her lap.

Amy: I liked ALL of if! Can I, please, take ballet lessons when we get home? Please?

Mac smiled sweetly at her youngest daughter and, after giving her a kiss, she replied….

Mac: Of course you can, baby.

Amy: Becca and Horace kept laughing in the theatre and grandma had to split them up

Mac looked at her mother

Mac: Is that true, Mom?

Kate: they just giggled, no big deal

Mac: Anyway, I don't like you telling tales, Amy, remember? Well… I have some work to do now. Will you all be good?

Amy: Yes, mommy.

Rebecca put her earplugs on and started to bop her head again to the music.

Mac went to the private office she had in the plane, while the rest of the First Family stayed in the plane's "Family room".

About an hour later, Mac went to see her family and found them all fast asleep. She put a cover over her kids and went back to work in her office.

Kelly Ludlow had also joined the President on her trip, as had The White House's Chief of Staff, Jim Gardner and the President's special Aid, Vince Taylor.

Kelly was pregnant, but she could still fly since she hadn't reached her third trimester yet. The father of her baby was her boyfriend Charlie. The Press Secretary and the Senior Member of the White House Press corps had started dating six months ago, when they got drunk and accidentally spent the night together. As a result of that night, Kelly would have a baby in nearly 3 months.

Also on board, were seven journalists from Turkmenistan, who (after being vetted by the Secret Service) had been given press credentials to go on the plane and write about President Allen. But there was something nobody knew: The seven reporters from Turkmenistan, who were supposed to be in the Air Force One, had been brutally murdered. Instead of them, seven terrorists from a group that wanted the release of General Petro had gotten on the plane.

To be continued… 

Please, review!


	2. the takeover of Airforce 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief or the movie "Air Force One".**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The take over of the Air Force one**_

In the Press Room of the Plane, the seven terrorists stood up, headed to the hallways and pulled large machine guns out. They suddenly started to shoot at the secret service agents.

Everybody in the Pressroom was shocked. They all panicked and got to the floor.

The Secret service agents responded quickly with their guns but they were unsuccessful and the terrorists killed them all.

The terrorist made their way to the cockpit, killing more agents on their way. One of them took over control of Air Force One and changed the route of the plane and it was no longer on its way to the USA.

While that was going on, Mac, Jim and Kelly were on a staff meeting discussing the topics for the next State Visit, by the Prime Minister of France. The three of them were suddenly surprised by the sound of gunshots. Mac looked around confused…

Mac: What the hell was that?

Jim: I don't know, Ma'am.

Suddenly, Agent John McGinty and Agent Paul Mitchell, who had been guarding the door, burst into the office and started to lead Mac outside. The two agents explained worriedly…

Agent McGinty: Madam President… seven terrorist have taken over the plane. They have killed the other agents, the pilots and the co-pilots.

Mac: Oh my God! How could that happen?

Agent: McGinty: They took the identities of seven reporters from Turkmenistan…Those terrorist had already killed the people they claimed to be when they boarded the plane…

Agent Mitchel: we must take you to the Emergency Pod immediately, Ma'am.

Mac: But what about my family? Are they coming too?

She didn't get an answer. A stray bullet came flying and hit agent McGinty, killing him. Agent Mitchell shielded Mac while shooting at the terrorist who had killed John. The terrorist dropped death. But there were another six on board. Before Mac could react, her agent got her to the Pod. Mac couldn't believe it. Did he really think that she would simply leave the Air Force One and let everybody on board (including her family) die?.

"I don't think so", muttered Mac to her self. She sneaked out the Pod during the few seconds Agent Mitchell looked away from her to make sure that no other terrorists were near them. Paul Mitchell was sure that Mac was on the emergency pod, so he released it.

Meanwhile… in the plane's "Family room"…

Everyone was suddenly wakened up by the sound of gunfire. The Secret Service agent who was at the door had been shot and killed. Now, four of the terrorists entered to get the first family. Rod quickly stood up in front of the others. He and the twins shielded Amy and Kate, who were behind them.

Two of the terrorists came up to Rod and Horace, placed a gun at their heads and led them away. It was a terrifying experience and Horace started crying, which was something he hadn't done since he was a little boy. Rod simply looked at Kate and pleaded…

Rod: please, Kate, look after the girls…

Kate was petrified. She never imagined that something like this could happen. She simply nodded, stunned, while Amy and Rebecca burst into uncontrollable sobs. Amy begged one of the terrorists…

Amy: please, don't take my daddy… please…

But that didn't work. One of the terrorists pointed his gun at the kid's head while the other two left with Horace and Rod. The terrorists who stayed with Kate and the girls, grabbed Amy by her arm and, pointing at her with the gun, threatened…

Terrorist: You better shut up little girl or I will blow your brains out…

Amy froze, feeling terrified. She didn't understand exactly who those men were or what did they want, but she did know that those men were mean guys who would hurt her and her family. Amy tried to stop crying, but she was finding it incredibly difficult. The metal from the gun was digging into her head, and she was hoping so much that this was just another nightmare, like those she had frequently.

Kate was simply outraged now. How could they do that to a little girl? Sadly, the terrorists were in control of the situation and there was nothing she could do for her granddaughter. She just angrily demanded an explanation…

Kate: Who are you and what do you want?

Her voice was shakey, but she wanted to do as much as she could to protect her young Granddaughters

Terrorist: All we want is General Petro to be free. If they free the General, we'll leave you alone. But I don't think that's going to happen… because your President is a coward. She leaves her family here, while she escapes…

Rebecca: My mother is NOT a coward!!!

Another terrorist now pointed his gun at Rebecca…

Terrorist: Is that what you think? Well… lest see how much of a coward YOU are.

The terrorist pushed Rebecca to the ground and started to kiss her. Between kisses that Becca desperately tried to avoid, the guy whispered…

Terrorist: I have a wife, who is in prison because of your mother. But you are a nice young girl…

Becca was terrified and disgusted. She couldn't get up, since the guy's strong arms were holding her down.

Kate moved towards Rebecca and tried to pull the man off her. But the terrorist turned around and punched the old woman in the face. The punch made Kate fall to the floor, there was blood on her face and she had fractured her arm from the fall. Kate then begged…

Kate: Please, leave her alone! She is only a child…

Rebecca was crying hysterically. That horrible man was on top of her now. She was kicking and hitting the man as hard as he could… Then Amy and Kate tried to help her by hitting the man and trying to pull him away from Becca.

The man was definitely NOT pleased. He stood up and yelled, with his gun at Amy's head…

Terrorist- if you don't stop it and let me have my fun I'll shoot each one of you in the head… do you get that??? I CAN KILL YOU ALL…

Meanwhile, in a different part of the plane…

Two different terrorists had led the rest of the people on the plane into another cabin. The two very dangerous armed-men locked them selves in a room with the frightened hostages that weren't members of the First Family (including Jim, Vince and Kelly). One of the terrorists said…

Terrorist: Stay calm. If you cooperate with us, and the President of the United States gives us what we want… nobody will get hurt.

The guy picked up a phone and called the White House's situation room. Vice President Warren Keaton had already assembled the Joint Chiefs, called in the other members of senior staff and the National Security Council. They all knew there was a serious problem on the Air Force One, only that they didn't know exactly what going on yet.

Terrorist: am I speaking with the Vice President of the United States?

Warren: Yes. May I ask whom I am speaking with?

Terrorist: My name is Serge. I have taken over the Air force One and everybody on board is being kept hostage. Until you set General Petro free, one hostage every half hour will be shot.

Warren: Is the First Family with you?

Serge: The President escaped on her POD, leaving her family here. They are being taken care of…

Warren knew very well that the President was not on the Pod. The Pod had already landed empty. He had to assume, until he knew more, that she was dead.

Warren: I would like to speak to the First Gentleman, please.

Serge: I am afraid that's impossible, he is a little tied up at the moment.

Warren was about to ask if he could speak with any of the hostages, but before he could say something, Serge spoke…

Serge: your thirty minutes start now, Mr. Vice President. Then someone dies…

Saying that, Serge hung the phone up.

**To be continued… **


	3. The Situation room

I don't own Commander in Chief or Air Force One Chapter 3: 

_**The situation room**_

In the Situation Room, General Warren Keaton looked at everybody who was there like he was searching for an answer. He had not idea what to do… He looked at Nathan Templeton, who was there too and had just heard everything Serge said on the phone…

_Nathan: what are you going to do, Warren? Are you going to release Petro?_

_Warren: I don't have any other choice. I have to save the people in that plane._

That was just what Nathan was afraid off, he shook his head at Warren as he took a drink of his coffee. Then, he put down the coffee cup and replied…

_Nathan: Are you insane?? We can't negotiate with terrorist… we just can't. We can't give in… We must stay firm... even if it means sacrificing the lives of the hostages. _

Carl Brantley and Anthony Prado stared at Nathan with hate and disgust, Nathan Bloody Hell Templeton may not care about the President and the First family, but Carl and Tony cared about their best friend and her family a great deal.

_Anthony: You can't be serious, Mr. Speaker. We have to try to save the lives of our President and everyone else on board._

_Nathan: The President may be already dead!!! _

Nathan shouted across the room angrily spitting while he shouted

_Carl: but what about her children? Are you forgetting they are on the aircraft too?._

_Nathan: We have to think about what is right for the whole country, the whole world, not just the first family.Tthe release of General Petro will mean many families will suffer, and not just one… _

The debate went on, and Warren reminded Nathan that he was second in Command and that if for any reason the President could not fulfil her duties then he would be acting President. Nathan did not take this reminder very well. He hated Warren Keaton and he did not wanted him running the country. "_what a jerk_" he thought "_I have been a voting member of congress for over 40 years and in that time I have never ever seen my country negotiate with terrorists_". He definitely did not want to start now. Of course, he would hate for the President to die. Even when he never liked her, he had never wish any real harm for her or her family. But saving the people in that plane simply carried too much political cost.

To be continued….


	4. The Phone Call

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Phone call**_

Things in the air weren't getting any better.

Rod and Horace had been taken to one of the smallest cabins in the plane. The terrorist had tied them up, back to back, and there was a metal box between them. They didn't have to wonder what that was for too long, since the terrorist immediately explained it to them…

_Terrorist: This box is a bomb that will go off in 4 hours and 29 minutes. If President Allen doesn't met our demands by then, the plane will blow up and we'll all die. I will die for my country, as a martyr._

After the armed-man said that, father and son were left alone. Horace asked with his voice full of panic…

_Horace: Dad, what are we going to do?_

_Rod: don't worry, son. We'll be ok. We have four hours, I am sure someone will get us…_

The two of them remained in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, but knowing very well that it would probably be the last 4 hours and 29 minutes of their lives.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Air Force One…

President Mackenzie Allen was still on the plane. She had successfully made her way back to her private study without being seen.

She was horrified when she found two dead Secret Service Agents. After recovering quickly from the shock, Mac took one of their guns. She was aware that she would probably need to shoot someone, given the circumstances, even when that idea scared her since she had never used a gun before and hoped that she would never have to.

Then she got to the desk, picked up the phone and called the White House…

_White House operator- White House, how can I help you?_

_Mac- This is the President. Can you put me through to the Situation Room?_

The Operator rolled her eyes, assuming that it was just another prank-call.

_Operator: yeah… Very funny and I'm Santa Claus._

_Mac: No! This really is the President. I'm on the Air force One… it's been hijacked. _

The White House operator had no knowledge of the situation since the general public and people with low security clearance did not know yet. She just thought that someone with too much free time was calling the White House and doing the President's voice only to have fun…

_Operator: believe me when I tell you that the President would never call this number, you crazy lady!_

This woman was really frustrating Mac. With her best presidential voice she ordered…

_Mac: just trace the call. _

_Operator: If you want to make a federal case out of this practical joke of yours… _

_Mac: Just trace the Goddamn call!!!!!! _

The operator did so. Then she could see that the call was actually coming from the Air Force One. Feeling incredibly mortified and embarrassed, she said…

_Operator: I am very-very sorry Ma'am. I will put you through straight away. _

The line clicked and then Mac could hear the bustle of the Sit room.

_Mac: Warren, are you there? It's me… Mac. _

Everyone in the room went silent.

_Warren: Are you ok, ma'am?_

_Mac: Yes, I'm fine. I am alone. The terrorists think I left the aircraft but I'm still on it. Tell me, Warren. Is there any way we can all escape?_

_Warren: There are parachutes. You could get them and jump, but only if the plane is low enough_

_Mac: what do you know about my family? Do you know if they are ok?_

_Warren: We don't know anything about that, ma'am. Except that they are alive and being kept hostages. We also know that there are at least 2 terrorists keeping the other hostages in a different room. And we were told that one hostage will die every half hour until we release Petro._

_Mac: Warren, whatever you do, do NOT release Petro, and that is an order_

Saying that, the President hung up and went to look for her family.

Back in the plane's Family Room …

Kate was completely horrified. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her oldest granddaughter was being raped in front of her. She had to do something to make that horrible man stop. She quickly ran to the man and fought him for the gun. She was using all the strength she could muster.

The old lady had almost managed to get the gun, but it went off by accident in the struggle and a bullet went through Kate's chest, she fell to the floor dead. There was blood coming from her chest, and she lay lifelessly on the floor of Air Force One.

The man continued raping Rebecca, who felt horrible. The girl just wanted to wake up in her room and find out that this whole incident had been a nightmare.

Not listening to Becca's tearful pleads, the terrorist just wouldn't stop.

Meanwhile, the other terrorist watched with the gun still at Amy's head. The little girl was too terrified to even move.

Both girls were going to be traumatized for life. That is, if they managed to survive this nightmare journey.

On a different part of the plane, Mac continued on the search for her family when, all of a sudden, a tanoy went off and she could hear a terrorist's voice.

_Serge: What is your name?_

_Gilda: Gilda Lockhart_

Mac could hear the fear in the reporter's voice and was sure that they were going to shoot her.

The call had also been put through to the Sit room in the White House, where everyone was listening.

_Serge: Do you travel with the President a lot?_

_Gilda: Yes_

_Serge: You are lucky. And now you get to choose who will die first._

_Gilda: I can't… please, just kill me._

The woman pleaded desperately. What they wanted her to do was impossible. The decision she was asked to make was horrible. Why should she decide who lives or dies? She wouldn't do that.

_Serge: NOT YOU! Choose someone else! Now! _

Gilda tearfully shook her head. Refusing to do what she was asked.

The terrorist was loosing the little temper he had.

_Serge: choose now… or I kill TWO people._

Still sobbing and shaking from the fear, Gilda closed her eyes and pointed randomly at whoever was on her left. She never knew who she was pointing at, but she knew that whoever was there would die because of her.

Once she opened her eyes, she saw with horror that she had pointed at Vince Taylor, the special Aide to the President of the United States.

The terrorist quickly grabbed Vince

_Serge: What is your name?_

_Vince: Vince Taylor,_

He said between sobs. He had never been so scared in his whole life. He didn't want to die. There were so many things he would never be able to do. He silently prayed for his life.

He wanted to live. He wanted so see Josh again. He wanted to make things up with his parents. Vince now would die with them hating him… and with them thinking that he hated them, when he had never, ever, hated them in fact he loved his parents very much. And he loved Josh. He couldn't even say goodbye of the people he loved.

Before he could even beg for his life, the terrorist said…

_Serge: Goodbye, Vince Taylor_

He shot the gun and a bullet went through Vince's head. Everyone was distraught at what they had just heard.

Mac let a few tears fall from her eyes. Vince had been such a good friend. She couldn't believe he was now gone.

But she didn't have time to cry. She needed to find her family. Now more than ever.

To be continued…

A/N Oh I am mean I know, killing off 2 characters.


	5. jumping to safety

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in chief or Air force 1**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

**_Jumping to safety_**

Eventually, Mac heard voices coming from a room. She sneaked in quietly and saw all the hostages with two terrorists pointing at them with guns.

One Secret Service agent, called Ian Watkins, who had been taken hostage, could see Mac. The President put her hand up to her lips, signalling for him to not give away that she was there.

Everybody in the room was so scared. Nobody dared to move a muscle. And even those who saw Mac there remained still and quiet.

At this point, Mac had two guns she had taken from departed agents when she had passed by them. She very quickly threw one of the guns to the agent and, in a very quick moment, the two terrorists were dead. Agent Watkins was quick in shooting one of them in the head while Mac shot the other on the chest.

Everyone in the room was incredibly scared, but, when it was over they all felt incredibly relieved. Not only the President was alive, she had saved them from a terrible death.

Mac looked around and gasped horrified when she saw the body of her special aide, and dear friend, Vince Taylor. She held back her tears. No time to cry at that moment. She had to find her family. She feared for the life of her husband, children and mother more now than ever.

_Mac: Does anyone know where my family is?_

The President, amazingly, managed to keep herself composed despite the situation and she seemed really calm to everyone else. But, on the inside, she was terrified.

_Kelly: No, Madam, we haven't seen any of them._

Kelly was so glad to see her alive. Suddenly, all the emotions she had been keep bottled up exploded and Kelly couldn't help to bust into a river of tears.

As soon as Mac saw the young woman crying, she rushed to give her a hug.

Kelly calmed down and Mac then told everybody to get off the plane. They went to where the parachutes were and opened the door. They could immediately feel the wind gush into the aircraft everyone put a parachute on. Agent Watkins quickly handed one to the President. But Mac gave it back to him without hesitation.

_Mac: I can't go! I need to find my family first_

_Agent: Madam President, please, you need to leave the plane… I'll find your family_

_Mac: NO! I'm not leaving without them_

_Agent: We need to get you secured! _

_Mac: NO! We need to get to my family! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THEM! _

Jim: if you are staying, madam, then I'm staying too… I'll help you find the family… 

The agent was watching the scene stunned and feeling completely helpless. It was clear that nobody would listen to him. All he could do was try to protect them doing his best.

Kelly looked at her boss with tears in her eyes. She was incredibly scared, but she wanted to be loyal to her boss. She also wanted to stay with the President.

_Kelly: I'll stay too, Madam_

Mac just looked at Kelly and raised an eyebrow at her

_Mac: Kelly you are pregnant. You have an unborn child to think of. _

_Kelly: but…_

_Mac: You are not staying. Period. I need to do this for my children and you need to get off for yours_

Kelly just nodded at the President, knowing very well that she was right. After Ian, Jim and Mac left to find the First Family, Kelly got her parachute ready. The problem was that she was terrified of heights and really didn't want to jump; she would have rather stayed on the plane until it landed.

Mac found the girls almost immediately. She saw an almost completely naked Rebecca, with a horrible man in front of her, and a petrified Amy. What she saw made her sick. How could someone do that to an innocent girl?

Amy saw her and was about to shout, but Mac did their special "lips locked" sign and the girl understood that she had to stay silent.

Having the element of surprise on their side, Ian easily shot (and killed) the man with the gun at Amy's head.

The terrorist that was on top of Becca, heard this and got up, shocked. That was when Ian shot him on the chest, several times. Unfortunately, before dropping dead, the terrorist shot at Jim, who fell to the floor as dead as the two terrorists.

Now only two other terrorist remained alive… the ones who were flying the plane.

Mac ran over to her two little girls to hug them and kiss them. Amy was so glad to see her mother; she was so sure that she wasn't ever going to see her again.

Mac picked up Rebecca's clothes and the teenager started to put them on over her aching bleeding body. She was still shaking in shock and she couldn't stop sobbing.

_Amy: Mommy, Grandma is dead… those horrible men killed grandma_

Mac couldn't believe it. All she could do was hug both of her daughters really tight. She just wanted to hold them forever. But she knew they have to get them off the plane.

At that moment, she noticed Kate's body.

Mac walked over to her mother, who had a look of petrifaction on her face and a pool of blood next to her. Mac cried while putting a hand on her mother's face and closing her eyes.

She walked back over to her girls. Rebecca was sitting and not saying a word, just crying. Mac sat on the floor next to her two daughters.

_Mac: babies, I need you both to be really brave for me, just now, we need to get you both of this plane._

Mac stood up and Amy followed quickly. Eager to leave the room where she had experienced the worst moments in her short life.

Becca wanted to run away and leave that room forever too. But her body ached so much she could hardly move. And she felt too embarrassed… she was bleeding, her hair was all tangled and she felt so horrible and dirty.

Ian moved closer to carry her in order to take her to a safe place, after all… that was his job. But Becca immediately started screaming bloody murder.

Mac immediately realized she would have to lift Becca and carry her herself

A few minutes later, Ian and Mac took Amy and Becca to where everyone else was jumping from the plane. She saw Charile and Kelly standing next to the gate. They were the only ones who still remained on the plane. Kelly was terrified and refused to jump and Charlie was trying to persuade her to jump, for the baby's sake.

_Mac: Have you got room for two more?_

Kelly felt so happy to see that the two girls were alive. For a moment, she thought the entire first family would be killed.

_Kelly: Of course! But, Ma'am, don't you want to come too?_

Mac shook her head. She wouldn't leave Rod and Horace.

Charlie handed Becca a parachute, but she pulled away from him, terrified and not wanting him to see her or touch her.

Instead, Mac put the parachute on Becca.

_Mac: Baby you need to jump_

_Rebecca: I can't Mom, I don't have the energy, please, just let me lie here_

She replied between sobs.

Mac put the parachute on Rebecca as Kelly explained carefully how to use them.

They quickly decided that Charlie would take Amy with him because the little girl couldn't jump on her own.

It was time, Mac had to say goodbye to her girls. Who knew if she would see them again?

_Mac: Girls, listen to me, you have to be brave and do this, Kelly and Charlie will look after you, I am going to find your daddy and brother._

_Amy: Mommy I don't want you to die, please come with us…_

Mac took her wedding ring off and handed it to her oldest daughter; she then took off her necklace and gave it to Amy.

_Mac: I want you to look after them, for when I get back. I love you both so much._

Then she turned to Kelly, both women had teary eyes.

_Mac: Kelly, promise me that you'll look after them if Rod or I don't make it. Please, can you make sure they are ok? _

_Kelly: Of course, Ma'am_

Amy started crying. She wanted her mommy to come with them. She was scared to leave, but she was also too scared to stay.

Mac kissed and hugged her two girls again and watched as they jumped with Kelly and Charlie. They were above Germany, so when they landed they would be on safe land.

Then, Mac left to find her son and husband.

**Please review**


	6. The Girls go home

**Chapter 6**

**Girls go home**

Once they had landed Rebecca was separated from Kelly and Amy, she didn't know what to do she just lay on the wet grass and cried. Finally a man came over to her, Rebecca recognised him as one of the press corps. She got scared at first, but then she realised that he seemed friendly

_Luis: Are you Ok?_

_Rebecca: I thinks so_

Luis looked at the girl and realised who she was, he was glad that the first daughter was alive, and he wanted to help her

_Luis: Are you Rebecca_

_Rebecca: Yes_

He helped her up and they found her younger sister and Kelly eventually

A secret service agent immediately took the 2 girls and Kelly away. The got into a helicopter Kelly didn't know what to say to the girls at first, she had been asked by the President to take care of them, but she was scared, she didn't want to have to deal with the President dieing, and she also had her own child to look after, Kelly felt a pain in her abdomain, she knew the jump could hurt her baby, and that she really needed to get to a hospital.

Rebecca sat next to Amy with Kelly and Amy's other side, but the teenager sat in silence, she never cried, or said anything, she just sat. Amy on the other hand cried like any little girl would, Kelly did all she could to comfort her, but the only person Amy needed at that moment in time was her Mommy and Daddy.

Eventually they arrived at a hospital in Germany, there were secret service doctor's there, they took Amy and Rebecca away to examine them, Kelly was also taken away.

A female doctor gave Rebecca a pelvic examination where she could see that she had been vilonetly raped. She helped Rebecca come to terms with it and also gave her a pill to take, just incase she had became Pregnant in the attack.

Amy was unharmed physically, but mentally she would be scared for life.

Kelly was given an examination and it was found that her baby was indistress, the doctors decided that the baby would need to be delivered there and then.

**Situation room White house**

The senior staff members were in the Sit room, they had just heard that 30 people had jumped from the plane and that they were safe, the secret service were talking to the senior staff

_Agent: Velour and Virtue are both secure; I repeat Velour and Virtue are both secure._

_Warren: That is great news, everyone Amy and Rebecca are both safely off the aircraft._

Everyone cheered, finally a bit of good news.

Warren was given news later about the injuries received and that Kelly was about to give birth.

_Warren: Bring, Amy and Rebecca home, _

He instructed the service, Kelly would have to stay in the hospital in Germany until she had given Birth.

_Anthony: Who is going to take care of the girls?_

_Carl: Sue will come over I'm sure she will stay with them, we are Rebecca's God Parents after all_

Carl called Sue and she came over to the Whitehouse residence and was ready for the 2 young girls coming home. When they got there, Amy was very tired she hadn't been able to sleep through the whole ordeal, and she was wanting her Mommy and Daddy home safe. Rebecca was still finding it hard to deal with what happened and Sue made sure that both girls got a good nights sleep, the Whitehouse Doctor who was on duty gave both of the girls a sleeping pill to make sure they got some rest.


	7. The End

_**Chapter 7**_

**The End**

**Air Force 1**

Mac eventually found her husband and son, she was relieved to see them alive

_Rod: Thank god Mac, are you OK, where are the girls, Kate?_

Mac immediately started to untie her husband and son,

_Mac: the girls are off the plane, they parachuted out, and Mom is dead, she got shot_

Finally the 2 men were untied and Mac hugged them both, she was so glad they were OK.

_Rod: Mac that is a bomb, it is going to go off in about 20 minutes_

Mac got worried, she immediately picked up the phone she still had and called the Sit room again

_Mac: Warren, it is Mac again, I have some news_

_Warren: Go ahead Ma'am, Rod and Horace are fine, but there is a bomb on board_

She described the bomb to them and there suggestion was that since she was above the Atlantic ocean now, the best thing for them to do would be to open a door and throw it out, as it was timed it would not go off until the time, they did this and then went to the cockpit, the 2 terrorist there had left and eventually they were found parachuting out of the plane, to escape knowing that the end was near.

Mac, Rod and Horace made their way to the cockpit.

Mac turned the radio on

_Mac: This is the President can anyone hear me_

_Officer: Yes Ma'am loud and clear_

_Mac: We now have control of Air force 1, now how do we get home?_

_Officer: Ma'am have you ever flown an aircraft before_

_Mac: No, but Rod was in the air defence for 3 years_

_Officer: Great, Ma'am I will give Mr Calloway some instructions, now since we cannot land on auto pilot the first Gentleman will have to fly the plane_

Although Rod spent 3 years working for the United States air force he had never flown a plane so big before

_Officer: we are going to direct you to an airport in Reykjavik_

They gave instructions to Rod and he flew the plane

_Rod: You both better put your seat belts on, I haven't done this for a while _

Rod joked trying to lift the atmosphere a bit. Mac was just glad to have found her husband and son, she thought she could have been burying them as well as her mother

_Mac: Officer have you any word on the condition of my daughters_

_Officer: Yes Ma'am they have just arrived in Washington, they are both going to be OK, _

_Mac: And what about Kelly?_

_Officer: Ma'am her baby was distressed she went into labour, and had an emergency caesarean section, she has a beautiful baby girl who is going to be just fine_

Mac thought about it, the baby was 3 month's early

_Mac: Who is with my children, I need to know_

_Officer: Ma'am Sue Brantley is with them she has been since they arrived home._

Eventually they reached Iceland and they left and went onto another plane and were flown home to D.C. The first family took a well deserved holiday for 2 weeks in Camp David, where they were helping their Kids, especially Rebecca and Amy to recover from the traumatic experience. Mac considered resigning, but her family told her not to they did not want terrorists to stop her from doing her job, besides they made her see that Kate would not have wanted her death to be in vain.

Amy had nightmares almost every night and the first few nights they were home, Rod slept on his own because Mac shared her bed with her 2 daughters who were both very scared and nervous, Rebecca did not want to be left alone at all.

Kate was buried next to her husband, Mac was devastated at the loss of her Mother, and her only comfort was that she shot the bastard who did it to her and to Rebecca.

Kelly's little girl was OK and to honour the memory of Kate, Kelly named her Kate.

The President held a memorial service for every person who died on Air force 1, that day including Kate, Jim and Vince.

**Please Review**


End file.
